This invention relates to a shut-off device for an intravenous administration set. More particularly, this invention relates to a shut-off device in an intravenous administration set which utilizes a pumping mechanism as the motivating force for the fluid as well as a final filter unit, the shut-off device being set at a predetermined force so as to stop fluid flow should the fluid pressure exceed the predetermined point so that the filter will not be physically impaired.
Flow regulating devices of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,024; 3,989,043, 4,030,495 and 4,043,332. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,579,334; 2,897,833; 3,321,173 and 3,357,448 biasing-type diaphragm mechanisms are disclosed for regulating fluid flow. While U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,024; 3,989,043; 4,030,495 and 4,043,332 describe flow regulating units for intravenous administration sets, none of them is concerned with an I.V. set having a pumping mechanism with a filter. The same is true regarding the remaining previously referred to patents which are not directed to the I.V. administration field.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a pressure-actuated protective device for a filter in an I.V. administration set. Other advantages are a pressure-actuated shut-off device for an I.V. administration system which is sensitive to low pressures such as those provided by an I.V. pump; a fluid flow shut-off device which has a minimum number of parts; is easy to assemble; can be sterilized without difficulty and can be manufactured at a low cost.